1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, in one or more embodiments, to serial data transmission for electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Many electronic systems use serial data transmission between devices. Certain electronic systems transmit serial data streams, using multiple links or lanes for effective data communications.
In such instances, it is desirable that the serial data streams that are transmitted over multiple links or lanes are synchronized for data integrity of the system. However, serial data transmission over multiple links or lanes is susceptible to various sources of skew, such as temperature and board layout. The term “skew” refers to a phenomenon in which signals transmitted simultaneously from one or more devices arrive at one or more other devices at different times. Particularly, in electronic systems using high-speed (for example, 3 gigabits per second (Gbps) or greater) transmission, skews among multiple links or lanes can significantly degrade the data integrity of the systems. Thus, there is a need for deskewing multiple serial data streams to maintain data integrity.